1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and devices for use in monitoring and analyzing a data communication network. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a test access point (“TAP”) device.
2. Related Technology
The dependence upon the use of data networks to transmit and receive data at high data rates has led to a corresponding interest in the ability to perform real-time monitoring and analysis of that data, or network traffic, so that performance of the network can be evaluated, and problems identified and resolved. Such data monitoring and analysis necessitates the ability to access the network data stream without disrupting data transmission and the operation of the network.
To this end, network test access point (“TAP”) devices have been developed. In general, a TAP device is a device that includes various connections by way of which a user can gain access to a network data stream for the purpose of performing monitoring and testing evolutions. Other devices can interface with the TAP device so as to monitor connections or the network traffic of the network in which the TAP device is employed.
One drawback with typical TAP devices relates to the transceivers and ports by way of which the TAP devices receive and send optical data. In particular, each transceiver of a conventional TAP device includes two ports. One of the ports has an optical receiver and the other port has an optical transmitter. Unfortunately, the ability to effectively monitor or analyze a network often requires more receivers than transmitters. The ability to effectively monitor a particular system may require, for example, four times as many receivers as transmitters.
Because each optical receiver is associated with an optical transmitter, some of the optical transmitters are not utilized. For example, only the receiver side of a transceiver may be used where a port is input-only, and the transmitter side of the transceiver will necessarily be idle. Similarly, where a transceiver is connected to an output port of a TAP device, only the transmitter side of that transceiver will be utilized since the port is output-only, and the receiver side of that transceiver will necessarily be idle. Consequently, the purchaser of such TAP devices is compelled to pay for unused components and unused functionality.
Another significant problem with typical TAP devices is redundancy of components resulting in increased cost. A TAP device typically includes a host printed circuit board with a microprocessor. Each transceiver also includes a printed circuit board on which is mounted laser drivers, post amplifiers, and microcontrollers, for example. Cumulatively, a TAP device, besides a potentially unused receiver or transmitter, also includes a redundant printed circuit board and a redundant microcontroller, both of which add cost and complexity to the assembled TAP device.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that a need exists for devices and systems that address the aforementioned, and other, problems in the art.